Walking The Dogs Into Middle Dogs
by LiGhTnEsS iN tHe DaRk
Summary: A young dogwalker gets called a way for a Dogwalkers Camping trip. Little does she know that the simple getaway in the woods will lead to something more. Better yet, she has 3 canine companions who are going with her all the way
1. Boulevard Of Borken Dreams

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

* * *

"The national Dog Walker's Association of pet pals? What the hell?!"

The sun outside shown its brightest. It's rays hitting a small group of teenagers who currently were sprawled over a picnic table. People around them stopped and stared as the dark haired boy took off his expensive blue shade glasses and wiped them furiously.

"Now, Now Jared. If Hailey likes to hangout with her little doggy 'pals', let her. I mean, you are getting paid for it right?"

Girl with short blonde hair in a pixie cut and gorgeous blue eyes asked. She raised a perfectly framed eyebrow before replacing her yellow sunglasses and lying back down on the table. And at the same time, carefully, making sure that her blue capriced legs wouldn't got caught in a thorn and her perfect white blouse wouldn't get a stain.

Jared gave a small grin and unbuttoned the top button of his button down black tee with a high collar. His legs out strewn and crossed at the ankles as he sat on the long bench attached to the table. His black jeans only added to his mysterious persona.

"Um, 100 a month. But still, how can you look at those adorable big brown eyes and adorable floppy ears and not want to walk them? It's only a week long, anyways, I'll be back before you know it. Plus, my parents love the idea of me doing something productive for the 2nd week in vacation. It's great for my resume."

"I hate to say it Li, but Sam's not right about this." He shook his head with his arms crossed. "I bet you it's a Satan worshiping cult. Not that I mind seeing as god is a chauvinistic asshole who doesn't answer any goddamn prayers and make the bible make sense, but come on! What happened to, 'The plan'."

* * *

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

* * *

The third member of the group bit her lip nervously. She was quite different from the other two. She wasn't a genius in style and grades like Sam. And she wasn't a Goth who hated god like Jared. She was more like a doll than anything else. Small for her 17 years of age with the height of only 5'2, her skin was porcelain with only a small golden tan.

Her eyes though were large a green with innocence circulating around them and her hair fell down her back light a golden wave a red and brown.

"Listen here dolly." Sam said as she turned to Hailey who currently sat across from Jared with her legs crossed and hands folded. " You go and have fun and ignore Mr. Grouchy over here. He's just mad that we have to hold of 'The plan' until you come back."

"Yeah fine. Just don't forget to send us a post card. What is this meeting thing any ways?" He gave her the paper the blonde the paper before wiping a bang away from his eyes.

"It's really cool! You get to take 3 dogs with you and you're in charge of their well fare for the whole week. You get to exchange tips on doggy stuff with the other people there. It's a camping trip with fuzzys." The brunet sighed dreamily before standing off and dusting off her green sundress and white sandals.

* * *

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

* * *

"Lets head home, the breeze is comin in."

The other two nodded before standing up as well and linking arms with her. Together they walked down the same blocks they have hundreds of times before through the small town in which they live in.

* * *

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

* * *

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

"Hailey Jorah Sanura! Your dogs are here!"

I rushed down the stairs with a large grin on my face. The perfect way to start a day, dogs and a car ride.

"Hi mom." I quickly smooch my mothers cheek before looking at the army in front of me. Or shall I say, my army.

Captain Aramis, Blue Alaskan Husky, Large and obedient, likes to play fetch, and goes by the nick name Wonderpup

Lieutenant Basianus, Black Great Dane, Large and Playfully, Obeys for McDonalds French Fires, and goes by the nick name Hotdog

General FiFi, White Toy Poodle (10 inches tall at most), Spunky and loving, Mouths out bigger things that attempt to annoy her, and goes by the nickname Fluffy

God do I love my dogs. I mean, they don't cheat on you, talk back at you, gossip about you and they don't ditch you. Yup, way better than a back stabbing asshole of a boyfriend. Then again, that could be my pessimistic side talking.

Each fuzzy had a doggy carry vest on containing water bowl, food bowl and a week's supply of wet food and water. And don't forget hat, shoes and sweater set. Dogs are extremely spoiled in today's world.

I of course am carrying emergency dog food, about 2 pounds of water, 5 baggies of McDonalds French Fries, a months supply of caned foods (corn, soup, ravioli, spaghetti, meatballs, mashed potatoes, beans, nuts, vegetables, and fruit), 15 dollars worth of different candies ranging from a price of 5 to 25 cents each, 5 jeans, 5 skirts (2 minis, 1 knee length, 1 ankle length, and 1 floor length), 10 shirts (5 long and 5 short sleeved), 3 sweaters (2 winter and 1 indoors), 3 caprice, 3 sandals (1 white, 1 black and 1 tan), 5 dresses (1 night fancy thing, 1 sundress, 1 winter dress, 1 regular dress, and 1 mini dress), 2 pairs of sneakers (climbing shoes and running shoes), 3 boots (1 winter, 1 casual ankle, and 1 heeled knees length), Toothpaste (bubblegum flavored), Toothbrush, and a plastic set of eating utensils containing 10 forks, plates and spoons.

Guess who packed my bags for me. If you guess Jared, Sam and my mother than you are correct. I have enough stuff to last me a month. Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm defenseless.

SO off I went and entered the devil of a bus with 1 large backpack, 1 large duffel, and 3 dogs. And not to mention the coat I'm wearing, containing earmuffs, scarf, gloves, and mp3 player with multiple batteries. Also curtsey of my dear friends and mother.

It's not like I'm going on an adventure or anything.


	2. Numb

**Thanks for the reviews! Thankies so much.**

**By the way, as for the fuzzy thing, that's what Hailey calls dogs.**

**Thanks to:**

**Faeruvan – Greenday is cool, I have seen lotr stories on babysitters and stuff but never on dogswalkers**

**CrazyforWill1405- Thanks, I hope to write more chapters. But if it ends up I get a brainfart and stop, I'll find someone to keep it going.**

**Here's a disclaimer since I didn't put one in last chapter. And Happy New Years to all you people out there. I'm surrounded by people 25 and about three 15 year olds, one 10 year old**

**I do not in anyway own Lord of the rings though I wish I do and could. Its owned by Tolkien. I do however own everyone who is not in the book**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

* * *

"Like oh my god! That is, like, the cooliest tan jean halter-top I have ever seen! But, like, why are you wearing white caprice with them. That's, like, ewwwy! I would've, like, worn it with a nice a mini skirt. Or some, like, bun. Not, like, some braids. And, like, what's with those braids. Every one knows that you only wear 1, like, not two and not towards the back."

Upon entering this horrid little bus exactly 2 hours 45 minutes and 1, 2, 3, well you get the point, later, I have met 'Amber'. 'Amber' has dyed her hair 5 times, loves pink, wants to date Ashton Kutcher, loves fruit smoothies with a slice of lettuce, and wants to "hug and love and smooch and pet" my army of dogs all day long.

She also has gotten the new Prada Pink Stylin Fab Carry Bag, which she has reminded me is only given out to Prada Exclusive members. And, oh wait, she has 5 of them in different colors.

"Did I mention that, like, dadykins gave me, like, 700 big ones to just, like, buy camping gear."

"Why no 'Amber', you have told about your mansion, your dog, your bag, your hair, your father, your favorite mini skirt, and your little limousine, but I do not recall being told about your '700 big ones'." I give her my oh so fake perfect smile. If it weren't for the fact that the camp was only 5 minutes away, I'd be throwing myself out the window. But then again, my poor army of dogs would be put in her dreadful care. With her would be 3 terriers.

The bus painfully slow came to a stop. "Alright campers, welcome. If you would please grab your bags and go to your assigned cabins, lunch is in 30 minutes."

"Like, bye Leily!" Amber screamed before oh so nicely bounding off the bus. I don't think she comprehends the letter h just yet. So there I stand with 3 dogs. Fluffy who is begging to be picked off as to not dirty her furry little paws. Wonderpup who is sitting down next to me holding my duffel with his teeth. And Hotdog who is sniffing the area around my feet like he would a fire hydrant. Great.

* * *

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

* * *

So we trudged down the damp walk path, Wonderpup carrying my duffel, Fluffy in my arms, and Hotdog puling on my one hand holding his leash. Not to mention me with my large backpack.

"So we turn left at the oak. Or was it left at the Maple?"

Looking around all I could see were trees. The walk path stretching farther and farther as I walk on. It's as if it'll never end. It just keeps going. We reach a form in the road. In front is the old oak. But what is to the left of it? A strange movement catches my eye as I turn to the left. I hear footsteps running off down the right path. But why is no one there?

Hotdog instantly starts barking his head staring straight down the path to the right. I can feel a small growl coming from Fluffy's stomach. I turn to Wonderpup who has the fur on the nape of his neck standing up, his eyes seem to have caught movement.

"Come on guys, I'm sure it's nothing." My voice wavers. Why is it so cold all of a sudden? I bring my coat closer to me. Suddenly Hotdog tugs my leash forward, pulling me to the right rather than the left. "Guys!" I pull back on his leash but I see Wonderpup walking forward. He never leaves, something's up.

"Alright, just for a little while." I allow my feet to start walking. Hotdog pulling me along as Wonderpup brings walks by my size. A small whimper escapes Fluffy's snout and I nuzzle my head against her seeing as how all my arms are taken.

* * *

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

* * *

We walk further and further in. Around us the scene seems to constantly change. With every step it seems harder and harder to lift my CrossTreckers above the ground. The wind seems to pick up and lower every once in a while. The sound of feet running suddenly picks up again and Hotdog suddenly starts pulling again. He pushed me harder and harder till I was forced to run to keep up. His leash wasn't helping but only making it harder to run.

"Hotdog wait up! Slow down!" I see light through some branches in the front. "Hold on!" My foot trips over a root and I find myself flying down. The sun shinning fuller among me. I slowly sit up, The dogs standing around me. "What's wrong?" I suddenly hear cackling.

"Well what do we have here?" I look up to see a black ghoul thing with hair holding an ax. "Looks yummy." I slowly back away. What the hell is that and why is it talking about me as if I was some condiment. All three dogs start growling around me, Fifi at the front. She starts barking with her shrill voice. The ghoul swings up the ax preparing to hit her. Aramis leapt up and bit his hand with the sharp item causing him to drop it.

The ghoul released a growl and kicked poor Fifi out of his was. Basianus bit the thing on the leg only to be thrown away towards some rocks. Aramis quickly positioned himself between the ghoul and me. A large beastly growl coming from his snout.

* * *

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

* * *

The Ghoul punched Aramis causing him to be pushed back into me. A cut opening on his paw. Aramis took charge and bit the ghouls arm, the sound of breaking bones audible. The Ghoul gave off an unearthly scream before charging. Giving a swift kick on the head causing him to become unconscious. I slowly pushed back as he walked towards me a grin on his face.

"Stay away." He hurt my dogs. He hurt my poor and innocent dogs. That asshole! He stepped closer. "Stay away or else." He took a step nearer. I could feel the heat rising up inside me. He hurt my dogs.

I slowly got up to my feet taking a calm breath. A branch firmly grasped in my hands. I gave out a yell before swinging it at him as if it were my fencing sword from school. It went straight through his head coming out the other side. Blood. It gushed out of his head. I fell to my knees. I killed something. I mean, it's a bug. It's a thing. Alive and breathing.

* * *

_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

_Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

* * *

Another ghoul comes out from the trees at the distance. Soon more come out and as I count I count 8 of them. I can't fight 8 of them. I slowly take in breath.

"HELP ME!" I let my voice echo as if it were music class. Getting higher and higher as it distances itself.

* * *

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

* * *

"Naur!"Fire!

Hordes of arrows slowly come flying down over the ghouls. I back up slowly. They hit the target and deathly wails are heard. I fall backwards staring in front of me.

A group of people with dark colored hair come out into the clearing. All of them share long hair and strange clothes.

I small gasp escaped my lips and they turn towards me. I back up slowly. A man with braids on either side of his hair slowly walks up to me. I back up farther into the forest.

His features soft, he slowly extends his hand to me. Who the hell is he? I find myself going farther back until my back hit a tree.

"I will not harm you little one." His voice was seemed low. Not deep. Shaking my head I slowly find myself curled up. Another set of footsteps are heard and standing next to whom I deemed man A is Man B. who looks just like man A. I'm seeing double, great. I quickly curl myself even tighter.

"It will be alright little one." The other one had a lighter voice. More……flamboyant.

I shake my head, I can feel tears rolling down my cheek. I killed something. What if the thing had children who will look at there mommy tonight and say "mommy, where is daddy?" And then the mother will cry and say something like "Sweetie, he's dead. He's never coming back." And they all burst into tears.

I killed something.

"Please come out." Man A pleaded. I looked up and met his eyes. Dark brown orbs staring into mine softly. I slowly nodded finding myself drawn to them. A small smile overcomes his lips and I slowly take man B's hand. He gently pulls me up to my feet. I wipe my tears away taking in a deep breath before speaking.

"What about my dogs?" They stare at me confused. I sniffle a bit. Before allowing him to lead me back to the clearing. I am told to sit down on a rock as Man A checks me over for cuts. Is it just me or are his ears pointy. I stare at the point before hearing whimpering. Looking up, there is Fifi limping towards me. I slowly get off the rock and pick her up. Basianus also limps towards me a cut on his snout. I look at Man A and he nods before pulling out bandages from a bag. Man B returns carrying Aramis who is still unconscious. A gasp escapes my lips as I see him heavily bleeding from his right. The blood gets to my head and I find myself put into darkness.

* * *

**Sorry bout the issue with time tenses. I'll try to work on that problem. And no, Hailey isn't a Mary sue. She's just easily emotional since its her first time with some freaky thing and being almost killed and killing something. She knows how to do fencing and can easily fight back against bullies.**

**I'll hopefully have the next chapter tomorrow afternoon.**

**Please Review**


	3. Look What You've Done

Hey guys, my sis finally posted. Give a deadline and the next chapter willl be in by then.

* * *

_Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to prove_

_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won_

* * *

Her head hurt… a lot. She felt as if someone were beating on her head with a stick, an annoyingly familiar pounding hurting her head. She groaned. 

"Oops I did it again." She moaned as she rolled over, the small blurs of light and objects mixing into one. She didn't know where she was, what had happened, why she was there, all she knew was that she wasn't home, and that the smells she took in were nothing similar to the ones from camp despite how little time she had spent there.

She closed her eyes, counting ten. One… my head hurts… two… my head really hurts… three… I wonder what Amber's doing… four… probably bragging about her stupid house… five… her stupid mini skirt… six… her limo… seven… my head won't stop hurting… eight… how much wood would a woodchuck chuck?… nine…

"AAAAAAAooooooooowwwwwwwww!!!" she heard someone scream and her eyes automatically opened. She didn't know who the speaker was but they felt so oddly familiar.

* * *

_Give me back my point of view  
'Cause I just can't think for you  
I can hardly hear you say  
What should I do, well you choose _

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won

* * *

"God damn it that hurt!!" he continued.

"Now what did I tell you about cursing in front of her you barbaric excuse for a canine?" someone else demanded, a thick English accent intertwined in her annoyed words.

"Listen toots, it's not like she's awake to hear me. Besides, she can't understand me anyways so there's no point ta talkin all refined and junk. HEY?! CAN I GET SOME FOOD IN HERE?! I'M BLEEDING!!" the man continued and I forced myself to move up, to look for who these two might be, to see if maybe, just maybe, they could help me out.

"Excuse me," she called out into the dark she eyes painfully trying to adjust, "could you help me? I was walking my dogs in the woods when… something; I don't know what… attacked my dogs and I. I think they're hurt. The last time I saw them…" she continued, her eyes tearing up at the thought of Aramis' lithe body laying there, unmoving, "they need your help. If you could help me find them…" she trailed off, hoping to hear their response.

"She loves us. This positively delightful." The woman gushed, as a jingling sound was heard.

"Duh. Where have you been? Planet slow? Anyways, I don't wanna hear it unless she's got some delightful Mickey Dees fries." The man answered with something that she now found eerily similar to a Brooklyn accent.

* * *

_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone _

Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to do

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won

* * *

"My lord, it looks as though she's awake." Another voice spoke the lights of the room suddenly turning one, her eyes closing against the light's strength against her sight. Ouch!! Now that hurt. 

"Please," she replied desperation in her voice, "don't hurt me. I didn't mean to kill that… thing. I didn't know what I was doing. I wasn't thinking straight. I've never hurt anything before in my life-well okay there was this one time when I accidentally stepped on a lady bug but- and that other time when I threw that book at that really ugly cockroach- but it was evil and usually have been thinking about the cockroach's family missing him and talking about how he was never going to come home because he crossed paths with an evil ogre like me but that didn't happen because he was evil- and that was the only time that I've ever hurt anything in my life honest!!" she rambled, obvious desperation in her voice.

"Please, do not alarm yourself. We are not going to cause you any harm. I trust you are feeling better?" a handsome, dark brown haired man who sat beside her asked, his eyes wise beyond his years, staring at her as if trying to see something more than there was to see.

"I…yes sir." She answered her voice no louder than a whisper. She didn't understand where she was. What was happening and what those voices in the back of her head were.

"I wonder if he has any fries." The Brooklyn accent continued.

"Does it look like he knows what fries are you imbecile?" English accent asked.

"Hey! Stop using big words!" Brooklyn accused.

"Um, sir, what are those voices?" Hailey asked, tilting her head towards them.

"What voices? Are you sure you don't feel ill?" the long haired man asked.

"You don't hear them?"

"Voices?"

"Yes!!" she replied in frustration.

"Hotdog I think she can hear us."

"No way."

"Way."

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way."

She lifted herself up from the soft cushions of her bed, walking slowly to the two small animals that lay on the floor, staring at her. She hadn't seen them before, looking at her with their beautifully innocent brown eyes.

"Hello?" she asked uncertainly.

"Hi?" Hotdog replied in answer.

And for the second time in her life…she fainted.

* * *

_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone_

* * *


End file.
